


Normal time

by KaijuAttack



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, First work on Ao3 and in this fandom, Hermanns dad, Hermanns thought process, M/M, Newton has mental problems after the drift, Right after cannon, Shatterdome daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuAttack/pseuds/KaijuAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann knows he shouldn't be regretting the reunion, newton is a  friend, but he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Ao3. Um, if people want me to make this a series I will? I have part two.

There’s a sense of resentment you hold in your hand, fist clenched as you walk into the lab this morning. It reminds you of how you used to feel when you walked into your fathers office. Regret, shame, disappointment, fear. You are met with an empty and chilled room.

Newton who you were both loathing and craving communication with was nowhere to be found. You always found it weird that most of the time he was in the lab earlier than you. You had the faint but incessant worry that it was because he never went to sleep. Knowing your companion you’re most likely right.

You felt the sound of the out of place silence overwhelm you, it was strange now after ten years of mornings where the only thing you could hear was the blaring rock music coming out of Newton’s headphones. The absence is a great and it pesters you. You feel slightly empty without it.

Sitting at your swivel chair you open up the holographic breach you had created. Its a strange thing that you were both right and wrong at the same time. You know that the world would have ended if Pentecost had only followed your data. If Newton hadn’t been a complete moron and bonded with a kaiju. If you hadn’t been with him when he did it again.

You wish you would have been with him from the beginning. You could have done it with him for himThat question he asked You buzzes around in your mind and you smile. You had done it for him, and it may be selfish to say but you didn’t do it for the world, but your friend. You wish you could have protected Newton from the disseray that his mind has fallen into or at least joined him in his insanity.

You know what the Kaiju drift has made out of his brain and you wish you could fix it.


End file.
